Blood And Love
by Eleanor's
Summary: The first meeting between Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy in my opinion. Enjoy!


Okay, this is my first fanfiction in this site. Enjoy ^^

Translation by °°Ce°°

* * *

**Blood And Love.**

- So you are Daphne's sister. -

A sneer made its way through the boy's face, making the girl sitting in front of him tense.

- I don't like being identified as Daphne's sister. I am me, Daphne is Daphne. -

He laughed inwardly. He has always loved toughies.

- Alright then, what is your name? -

The girl opened her mouth wide, surprised, and then closed it. - You are my fiancé and you don't know my name? -

Draco sneered again - I didn't choose you for your name, I chose you for your Blood. -

She got even more irritated. - This means you don't pay attention to face, body, eyes in a girl… you see the blood. You are pathetic, Malfoy. -

- What is your order, sirs? -

The waiter made his way among the people that were crowding the restaurant where Draco had taken Astoria out to eat. It was a Muggle one, as young Malfoy wanted not to have his parents around for a while.

In fact, for no reason would Lucius Malfoy enter a room held by such dregs.

That afternoon, the Malfoys and the Greengrass had met to talk about the wedding, which was to be held when the two would be of age, which actually meant four years later, as soon as Astoria would fatally be seventeen. Through the whole day, Astoria had been clammed up, close-mouthed. The boy was surprised for the answer he got, and was even paler, at his wife-to-be abrupt feedback, and gently asked for two cutlets with potatoes. The waiter curtseyed, not before glancing at an annoyed Astoria, angry because Draco had ordered what he wanted also for her.

- I needed revenge - he simply answered. Some minutes of silence passed, while Draco was playing with his fork and Astoria was looking at her nails, which she had painted of a bright orange that day. - Anyway, my name is Astoria - she mumbled.

He looked at him sarcastically. - Is it, really? I didn't know -

- So why…? -

- I wanted to see how you were going to answer - the future wife blushed violently.

Draco, smiling, went on - you wanted to know the reason I chose you, didn't you? -

Astoria wasn't sure at all of her will to know the answer, but, anyway, the waiter interrupted the boy, serving the cutlets.

Malfoy mumbled - he approaches again, I Crucio him - making Astoria laugh.

- Do you remember your first day in Hogwarts? -

_As she entered the Great Hall, Astoria felt shivers of terror. On one side, the professors, watching the group of curious newbies, on the other side the four House Tables, Syltherin included, who seemed to be fixing her insistently. She had no memory of the Sorting Ceremony, except for when McGonagall, as she got to letter G, called loudly - Greengrass, Astoria - and she heard the Syltherins whisper something to Daphne._

_But she remembered what the Hat had told her, which was that she had the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and surely courage was not a lack of hers, but still he chose Syltherin for her, for the various controversies the Greengrass could have raised otherwise. After that, she headed trembling to the Syltherin table, who kept clapping hands, while her sister made signs of approval._

_She sat between a girl, who would soon become her best friend, named Rosie McCarrol, and a third year boy who kept staring at her in curiosity for the whole dinner. After that he eventually turned to Daphne saying, almost screaming - Greengrass, your sister is a really pretty girl, you know? Maybe in some years I could pay her some of my attention -_

_At those words, much to Astoria's delight, Daphne had stood up, calling quite hard his names, and she was about to Crucio him, if it hadn't been for Piton, who rapidly stepped in._

- Yes, I remember - finally said Astoria, pushing away those thoughts, coming back to present. She got surprised at Draco's laughing - When a Malfoy decides something, he stays still on that decision -

- This means… you like me? -

This time saw Malfoy hesitating, and then he answer - Let's put it this way, Greengrass, if you are a good Ms Malfoy, I will say yes. But you have to prove yourself right -

Well, if that was what he wanted… she could even try. She had nothing to lose, had she?

- I forgot, Greengrass. Your idea of going camping at the seaside for our honeymoon, it just disgusts me. I was thinking of something more… romantic. -

At those words Astoria smiled. Yes, she could definitely try to be a good wife for him. She wasn't feeling uncomfortable at the boy's presence. The waiter, coming with the bill, interrupted the two again. Maybe, though Greengrass while Draco was paying, it could go better than I may think now.

At least, she hoped so.


End file.
